Sallah Mohammed Faisel el-Kahir
|profession=Excavator |allegiances=Indiana Jones }} Sallah Mohammed Faisel el-KahirYoung Indiana Jones and the Tomb of Terror was the "best digger in Egypt" according to his friend Indiana Jones. A dedicated family man, Sallah raised nine children with his wife Fayah. Sallah was a well known figure in Cairo, and had numerous connections, such as Captain Katanga. Sallah was a fan of Gilbert and Sullivan, and possessed a strong baritone. Biography The seventh born of a seventh born''Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Sphinx'' in Cairo, Egypt in 1897, Sallah Mohammed Faisel el-Kahir was named after Salah al-Din, and developed an interest in archaeology at an early age. Accompanying his father, Sallah assisted American archaeologists on expeditions up the River Nile to perform preliminary excavations and the recording of Ancient Egyptian monuments' locations and hieroglyphics. When his father died in 1912, Sallah became responsible for supporting his mother, four brothers and six sisters, and first met Indiana Jones a year later when he attached himself to Jones as a guide around the Great Pyramids. Together they became two of the first to step inside the rediscovered tomb of Tutankhamun — almost a decade before its official uncovery at the hands of Howard Carter — and found themselves embroiled in events surrounding the Ring of Osiris and the machinations of Gustav von Trappen. By this time, in addition to his Arabic, Sallah was able to speak perfect English — where he could alternate between British and American accents — French, German and Italian. The 1920s saw Sallah gaining experience in archaeology while working alongside Dr. George Reisner. He assisted in the excavation of Mycerinus' tomb, and in 1925 was helping Reisner recover and catalog artifacts from the tomb of Hetepheres, which led to a position for the museum in Boulak where he organized expeditions and established a reputation as one of the best diggers in Egypt. It was around then that he married his wife Fayah and started raising nine children. In 1933 Sallah helped Jones find the Tomb of Hermes during his quest for the Philosopher's Stone. In 1934, Sallah's home in Cairo provided a sanctuary for Jones and the Maskelyne family on their way to the Great Sphinx. In 1935, Sallah joined Jones in India, and helped to run a tourist operation to fund the excavation at the Temple of the Forbidden Eye. Later, in 1936, Sallah helped Jones decipher the inscription on the back of Marion Ravenwood's medallion by taking him to an old wise man. They learned that the Nazis were digging in the wrong location for the Ark of the Covenant, so Sallah and Jones infiltrated the Nazi dig and they discovered the real location of the Well of Souls, where the Ark was kept. Although he was reluctant, Sallah joined Jones in the snake-infested tomb, and they found and moved the Ark to the surface. However, the Nazis discovered the secret dig and captured the Ark and Sallah. They also threw Marion into the tomb with Jones, and sealed it shut. A young soldier was ordered by Colonel Herman Dietrich to execute Sallah, and he was taken to a secluded area, but the soldier was morally uncapable of murdering an innocent person just because he was given orders to do so, and let Sallah escape. Jones and Marion escaped, however, and he told Sallah to secure some transportation back to England. He made a deal with the captain of the Bantu Wind, a tramp steamer, for bringing Jones, Marion, and the Ark back to the States. Bidding farewell to his friends at the docks, he received a kiss from Ravenwood, which prompted him to sing A British Tar as he returned home. That same year, Sallah assisted Jones in recovering the Chachapoyan Fertility Idol from Marrakesh. .]] In 1938 Sallah failed in rescuing Marcus Brody from the Nazis, who captured him for the map that lead to the Holy Grail. Sallah took Jones and his father, Henry Jones Sr. to the Nazi convoy. He later secured some camels for the trip back home, although Indy told him horses. It was revealed that Sallah had a brother-in-law after the Nazis blew up his brother-in-law's car. He captured camels instead of horses for compensation. After Jones had found the Holy Grail, and used it to save his father's life; Sallah rode away with the others into the sunset. After World War II broke out, Sallah was still opposing the Nazis, as Jones was informed by Imam in 1941. By 1957, Indiana Jones kept a framed photo of himself and Sallah atop his mantlepiece. Behind the scenes Sallah was portrayed by actor John Rhys-Davies in Raiders of the Lost Ark and Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, and in video and audio footage used in Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye. While the actor doesn't appear in Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull, a prop of Sallah and Jones was created for the set of Indiana Jones' house. The photograph can glimpsed in both scenes where the home appears (chapters 4 and 5 on the DVD), atop the mantlepiece above the fireplace. In an audio interview with TheForce.net, Davies revealed that while he was offered a small cameo in Crystal Skull, he declined, feeling that the role was too small and dismissive of the character.In The Cantina With John Rhys-Davies Appearances *''Young Indiana Jones and the Tomb of Terror'' *''Indiana Jones and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Indiana Jones and the Secret of the Sphinx'' *''Indiana Jones Adventure: Temple of the Forbidden Eye'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' novel *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' comic *''Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures'' *''The Further Adventures of Indiana Jones'' **"The Gold Goddess: Xomec's Raiders" **"The Sea Butchers" *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' novel *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' comic *''Indiana Jones and the Mystery of Mount Sinai'' *''Indiana Jones and the Spear of Destiny'' *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' Sources *''The World of Indiana Jones'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook'' *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' *''The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones'' *''Top Trumps: Indiana Jones'' Notes and references El-Kahir, Sallah El-Kahir, Sallah El-Kahir, Sallah El-Kahir, Sallah El-Kahir, Sallah